


Ego's ward

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "I was raised alone on Ego's planet. I do not understand the intricacies of social interaction. Can I pet your puppy? It is adorable."-- Guardians of the Galaxy, Vol. 2Mantis, from the sketchbook.
Series: Artwork [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Ego's ward

**Ego's ward**

****


End file.
